World Theater Productions
by pandaburger
Summary: A new hot theater director plus overly horny country's  equals just about what you would expect. Trace Alfred F Jones adventures through the wild wonderland of being a actor in the World Theater.


"Good evening everybody,"

Alfred looked up as he heard the high feminine voice coming from the front of the room.

Standing up front stood a tall woman, wearing a knee length black dress with a pair of red heals. She flipped her right hand, motioning for them all to take a seat.

"I would like to call the first meeting of the World Theater Productions, winter session 2010, to order."

Alfred clapped his hands with the rest of the crowd of countries, and then settled back into his seat to listen to what he assumed was the new theater director. He surveyed her from head to toe, "The management didn't do too bad," He mused to Matthew who sat silently beside him. The woman who stood in front with the clipboard and nervous smile was quite stunning; with waist length, curly, brown hair, and a pair of emerald green eyes that he was sure he had never seen a match for, he figured that she couldn't be a day over twenty. She fidgeted with the mechanical pencil that she held poised above her board as she surveyed the room, looking at each person individually.

Clearing her throat she continued "I would like to thank you all for coming. I am Eliziveta Herdevy, the new director; you all may call me Miss. Herdervy. As you all know, this group was originally founded by the great and illustrious Roman Empire and the first charter member was Germania, two of the world's greatest actors, who, as you may also know, went on to perform in some of the world's largest and most prestigious theaters." She smiled. "This evening I hope, will be one of many more to come and I look forward to working with each and every one of you." Fixing her dress a little she gave a dashing smile and continued "Since it is the winter session, I was thinking that it would be appropriate to do a Christmas play, and what would be more Christmassy then the Nativity?"

"The Nativity?"

Alfred looked over his shoulder to where he saw a lanky albino sitting with a bird on his head and his feet kicked back on the chair in front of him, he rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Alfred quickly looked back up to where Eliziveta stood quite stunned. She quickly composed herself.

"I'm not kidding you, the Nativity is a wonderful performance, something that is very simple and inexpensive to produce, and it was also the first play that was ever performed by our founders." She set her jaw "And that is what we will be doing." With a snap of her fingers a tall, slender man appeared at her side, his hair was a dark ebony brown, and he had a distinct mole that grew right above his lip. Eliziveta laid her hand on his shoulder "Everybody, this is Mr. Edelstein, my fiancé." She blushed a light pink as she said that "He is also my assistant and I expect you to give him your full undivided attention and do whatever he says." Turning slightly she smiled at Mr. Edelstein as she handed him a stack of papers "I am going to have him pass out a sheet of paper to each of you, on it are the different parts along with two lines of script. I would like you all to pick out two or three different characters that you think that you could play and memorize their lines. We are meeting again next Monday at eight, please be prepared to audition for your selected part next week." Looking around she smiled again "And I think that's all for this week, as you leave I have a table set up by the doors and I need you to go over there and officially sign up and fill out the membership forms. I look forward to seeing you all next week."

As Miss. Herdervy stepped away from the platform it seemed like everybody in the room stood up and began to move, Alfred stood up "Hey Matthew, ready to go?" he asked, when he didn't hear an answer he turned around, "Matthew?" his brother wasn't where he was sitting "Bother that kid" Alfred muttered as he grabbed his jacket and walked over to look for his brother.

"Hey Francis, have you seen Matthew?"

"Who?" the Frenchman asked, raising his eyebrow;

"You know, my brother, the one that has the curl thing and wears a hockey sweatshirt to everything."

Francis rubbed his stubble beard "I do not believe I have seen anyone by that description," he shrugged "But if I do I will be sure to tell him that you are searching for him."

"Thaaanks," Alfred muttered as he watched the Frenchman head up front, probably to hit on the new director. Walking around to some of the other people in the room, but they all said the same thing "Who?" Alfred was getting frustrated; his brother always seemed to disappear right when they were supposed to do something. Finally he walked over to the table by the doors where Mr. Edelstein was sitting "Hey, has a Matthew Williams filled out any papers yet?"

Mr. Edelstein looked up and pushed his glasses up a little "He did just a few minutes ago, yes," he raised his eyebrow "Do you need to talk to him or something?

"Great! Uh, yes and no, he is my brother and he has disappeared and I can't seem to find him. If you would kindly tell me which way he went I would…"

"Alfred?"

Alfred whirled around "Matthew! Where have you been?"

"Right over here by the door where Miss. Herdervy told us to be." Matthew said, shrinking back from Alfred.

Alfred shook his head "Well, don't move, I am going to fill out my papers then we are going to go home okay."

"Okay." Matthew said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Alfred turned back to the table "Alright, now about those forms."

Mr. Edelstein smiled and handed him a few pieces of paper "If you will just read through them and sign on the dotted line you will be all set to go."

"Alright," said Alfred as he read through all three pages of rules, practice dates, dress codes, and codes of conduct. "Dude, did she miss anything?" he muttered as he quickly signed his name and handed the papers back to Mr. Edelstein. With a smile and a nod Mr. Edelstein took the papers and turned to help the next person who was waiting by the table.

"Alright Matthew," Alfred turned to where his brother was supposed to be standing "let's go home."


End file.
